Leçons
by Dulin
Summary: French Version of the 'Lessons Arc'. Une série de ficlets qui explorent la relation entre Clever et Train. Basé sur le manga, spoilers pour le volume 1.
1. Première Leçon

**Titre** : Première Leçon 

**Auteur** : Dùlin

**Personnages** : Clever, Train

**Rating** : PG

**Warnings** : angstiness

**A/N** : L'arc est basé sur le manga. Spoilers pour le volume 1.

**O.O.O.O**

«Fais attention, Clever.»

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds sursaute et se rend compte qu'il est en train de dévisager M. Train. M. Train n'aime pas qu'il le regarde comme ça.

«Si tu avais été en mission et que j'avais été l'ennemi, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.»

M. Train n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que Clever, il n'a que quelques années de plus. Mais Clever sait que c'est quelqu'un d'important. Les autres Erasers ne prononcent pas son nom à voix haute, jamais. Ils l'appellent 'Black Cat', comme presque tous les membres de Chronos. Tous, sauf Clever. Pour Clever, il sera toujours M. Train.

«On reprend.»

Clever serre le pistolet plus fort. Il est trop lourd pour lui. Il fait tout son possible pour ne pas le laisser tomber, et ça fait trembler sa main.

«Oui, M. Train.» dit-il docilement.

Il est ici pour apprendre, et il va apprendre.


	2. Deuxième Leçon

**Titre **: Deuxième Leçon 

**Auteur** : Dùlin

**Personnages** : Clever, Train

**Rating** : PG

**Warnings** : angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

«L'arme, ce n'est pas le pistolet, Clever.»

Clever fronce les sourcils.

«Mais …»

«L'arme, ce n'est pas le pistolet.» répète M. Train.

Il regarde le ciel. Pas Clever. Il ne regarde pas beaucoup Clever, en fait. Il y a toujours quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux quand il regarde Clever.

«N'importe quel imbécile peut tenir un pistolet et tirer. Simple comme bonjour. Pas besoin d'être plus doué que ça. Etre un Eraser, ça n'est pas ça.»

Clever baisse les yeux sur le pistolet qu'il tient.

«C'est toi, l'arme, Clever. Je te l'ai dit, c'est facile de tuer avec un pistolet. Mais tu n'en auras pas toujours un sous la main. Et Chronos ne tolère pas l'échec.»


	3. Troisième Leçon

**Titre **: Troisième Leçon 

**Auteur** : Dùlin

**Personnages** : Clever, Train, Creed

**Rating** : R

**Warnings **: angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

Clever n'a rien vu, rien entendu, mais l'homme est là, derrière eux.

«Ça faisait longtemps, Train.»

M. Train ne se retourne pas. Clever baisse son arme presque instinctivement et se fait aussi peu menaçant que possible. C'est une perte de temps, de toute façon. Ils ont tous les deux oublié qu'il existe.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» demande M. Train.

L'homme rit. Son rire rampe sur la peau de Clever, qui voudrait être n'importe où sauf ici.

«Ça me paraît évident. Tu me manques, Train.»

Clever veut crier, hurler après cet homme parce qu'il s'adresse trop familièrement à M. Train. Mais il est cloué sur place. Il sait que s'il fait le moindre mouvement, il est mort.

«Fous le camp d'ici, Creed.»

L'homme rit de nouveau.

«Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué. Cette manière qu'a ta voix de me faire me demander quand tu vas me tuer. Mais tu ne m'as pas encore tué, n'est-ce pas, Train ?»

Clever n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur. Le temps qu'il comprenne pourquoi il a les oreilles qui sifflent, c'est fini.

L'homme essuie le sang qui suinte de la plaie sur sa joue et lèche ses doigts.

«Je suis venu te dire au revoir, Train. Tu n'étais pas le candidat le mieux placé pour ce poste, tu sais ? Je suis presque jaloux.»

«T'as qu'à prendre ma place, alors.»

Clever déteste le rire de cet homme.

«Je pense que ça va être une formidable occasion de te regarder faire ce que tu fais le mieux. Je sais que je vais être fier de toi, Train. J'ai hâte.»

OWARI


	4. Quatrième Leçon

**Titre**: Quatrième Leçon 

**Auteur** : Dùlin

**Personnages** : Clever, Train

**Rating** : PG

**Warnings** : angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

«M. Train … vous pensez que je pourrais devenir comme vous, un jour ?»

La question ne plaît pas à M. Train, mais Clever ne comprend pas pourquoi.

«Arrête de dire des bêtises, Clever.»

«Mais, M. Train …»

«Ferme-la, Clever !»

Clever obéit tout de suite. Quand Mr. Train est de mauvaise humeur comme ça, il vaut mieux ne pas trop l'énerver, Clever le sait.

M. Train est dangereux. Clever sait ça aussi. Mais ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il le sait, et ça lui fait peur.

«Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, Clever ?»

Clever secoue la tête, mais fait bien attention à ne pas dire un mot.

«Je suis là parce que mon … _maître_ m'en a donné l'ordre. Pas parce que j'en ai envie.»

C'est pour ça que Clever n'a jamais demandé. C'est ça qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

«Tire-moi dessus, Clever.»

Clever écarquille les yeux et ses mains se mettent à trembler. Le pistolet n'est plus trop lourd pour lui maintenant, et il sait qu'il a fait des progrès.

«M. Train …»

«Si te ne me tire pas dessus maintenant, je te tue, Clever.»

Ses mains tremblent toujours quand il lève le pistolet. M. Train ne bouge pas. Son arme à lui est invisible, dissimulée quelque part sous son manteau noir.

«Trop lent.»

Clever tombe par terre, et le pistolet lui échappe. Il n'a pas tiré.


	5. Cinquième Leçon

**Titre**: Dernière Leçon 

**Auteur** : Dùlin

**Personnages** : Clever, Train

**Rating** : R

**Warnings** : angstiness

**O.O.O.O**

«Ça fait deux ans que je vous cherche, Mr. Train.»

M. Train ne le regarde pas, comme d'habitude. Le XIII noir tatoué sur sa clavicule ressort sur sa peau.

«Ah ouais ? …Pourquoi faire ?»

«Parce que je voudrais vous demander de revenir … Black Cat. Chronos a besoin de vous.»

'_J'ai besoin de vous._'

M. Train sourit, et Clever manque faire un pas en arrière. M. Train ne souriait jamais, avant.

«N'y pense même pas. Officiellement, j'ai été exécuté il y a deux ans. Je n'ai plus aucun rapport avec tout ça, maintenant.»

«Est-ce que vous le recherchez toujours ?»

'_Pourquoi toujours lui ?_'

M Train secoue la tête et commence à s'éloigner.

«Black Cat est mort, Clever. Il s'est changé en chat errant. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir de maître.»

«Je me doutais que vous alliez répondre ça.»

Cette fois, ses mains ne tremblent pas. La balle égratigne la joue de M. Train.

« '_Si tu n'arrives pas à le faire revenir, tue-le'_. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.»

«Tu as changé, Clever … Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir, mais … je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'être tué par quelqu'un comme toi.»

«Je fais juste mon travail, M. Train. Je ne suis pas comme vous !»

«Tu a beaucoup maigri, Clever.» dit M. Train.

Il a les mains dans les poches, son regard est aussi soutenu et dur qu'il l'a toujours été quand il regardait Clever.

«Je l'ai toujours su, Clever. Ça ne te vas pas d'être Eraser.»

Clever tombe par terre et le pistolet lui échappe. Il n'a pas eu le temps de tirer une seconde fois.

OWARI


End file.
